Of Tables and Sporting Events
by wolfgirlnowandforever
Summary: Sports do crazy things to people. Yami will soon find out that Yuugi is no different. That poor table… Mild Puzzleshipping if you squint. Warning: Sports-fan Yuugi.


**A/N: Pretty much the Mutou family watching the Argentina vs. Mexico match. Yes, I know they would be rooting for Japan, but that match hasn't happened yet, and I figure the Mutou family would go for a different team. …Okay, so I'm giving them my team. What's the problem? By the way, my family reacts like this all the time. Soccer enthusiasts!**

**Warnings: OOC Yuugi, Pro-Mexican soccer team, Cursing, Mild crackfic**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yami watched the Mutou family with interest. Yuugi and his grandfather were setting up a table in front of the television, talking animatedly about some game. Yami wasn't familiar with this game though, as they used terms like 'chip shots', and 'goals'. He was tempted to ask Yuugi about it when Mrs. Mutou entered the room with large tube-like things. They looked big enough to beat someone to death, if one were so inclined.

_-Aibou, what are those?-_ Yami asked mentally indicating the objects.

Yuugi answered without turning from the table –_They're noisemakers, other me. We're going to use them when our team scores a goal.—_

Yami processed this as the table was finished and the 'noisemakers' were distubuted. The family crowded on the couch and Yuugi turned on the television, to some sort of sporting channel.

-_Aibou?-_

—_Yes, other me?—_

_-What are you watching?-_

Yuugi smiled. _—We're watching soccer, other me. It's the World Cup, and our favorite team is playing. We watch every World Cup together. Think of it as family bonding.—_

-_Oh, I see, it's a family event.- _Yami looked at the screen at two opposing teams, one with blue and white stripped uniforms, the other with green uniforms. -_Which one is your team Aibou?_-

—_Mexico. The green one, that is. They haven't had a lot of luck, but we know they'll win this time! Argentina's got nothing on them!—_

The determined look on Yuugi's face rivaled that of his dueling face. Just then the ball was kicked on the screen and the whole family let out a near battle cry. Yami turned his attention to the game and decided to watch, figuring that a game was a game.

After about ten minutes Yami was getting really bored. All that was happening was that the ball was going back and forth across the field. Yuugi was far from bored though, yelling when the other team got the ball, high-fiving his grandfather and mother when his team stole to ball away.

Yami chose to watch Yuugi instead after a while. Yuugi's amethyst eyes lit up, his cheeks flushed, and his mouth formed a perfect smile, so Yami assumed his team was doing pretty good. That is, until…

"GOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL!"

At once there was chaos. Yuugi's cheerful face went sour almost instantly. An angry cry escaped his mouth, simultaneous with his grandfather's and mother's. Yuugi stood from his place on the couch and kicked the table over, leaving Yami astonished.

"Those stupid sons of-!" A long string of curses escaped Yuugi's lips, leaving Yami wide eyed and gaping. Since when had his aibou learn such gratuitous language? Yami turned to the two adults, expecting them to reprimand the boy. Was he shocked when they joined him, cursing straight at the television, Mrs. Mutou shaking the appliance with both hands. _This_ was the calm and collected business woman that Yuugi had spoken so highly of?

-_Aibou?- _Yami asked hesitantly, unsure if he should speak at all. -_Are…Are you alright?-_

—_Alright? How can I be __alright__ other me? Argentina just fucking scored! — _Yuugi proceeded to curse some more, both mentally and verbally. The announcers made some comments on the television, and slowly, the family eventually calmed down, reseating themselves on the couch.

Yami was in total shock. These normally docile people acted like animals! All for a sports game?

"Throw the damn ball you idiot!" Mrs. Mutou cried, watching a player practically hand the ball over to the other team. There was a collective growl as the other team snatched the ball away.

"What the hell? His teammate was right there! Right THERE!" Yami was surprised at how enraged Sugoroku looked. He hardly recognized the elderly shopkeeper.

"That mother-!" Again Yuugi cursed like crazy, and again, Yami felt as if his eyes would pop out of his skull.

On the screen, the Argentina team was getting closer to the Mexico goal, and Yami held his figurative breath as the player kicked the ball. Somehow, one of the Mexico players made his way in front of it, and his head aided the ball into the net, giving Argentina yet another goal.

Yuugi exploded. His face was beet red in fury, his voice almost lost in his scream. His feet kicked repeatedly at the overturned table, seeming to blur at the speed of it. Yami was amazed. Yuugi had never shone this side of him before. He didn't this it was possible for Yuugi to be this angry. He hadn't thought it was possible for _anyone_ to be this angry.

-_Aibou…-_

—_What? !—_

The tone Yuugi used stung Yami. Yuugi had never been so harsh… -_N-nothing.-_

Yuugi could sense the hurt in Yami's tone and calmed a bit. _—I'm sorry other me. I'm just so mad! That bastard... How could he? !—_

Yami could feel that Yuugi was ready to rant again. –_Aibou, isn't it just a game?-_

Yuugi felt something in snap. _—Just a game? Just a game? Other me, it's the _World Cup_! You of all people should know not to say it's 'just a game'! —_

Well, that much was true… -_I'm sorry, aibou. I should have realized that.-_

—_Well now you know. —_ Yuugi turned his attention back to the game. The rest of the first half was outburst free, as neither team got another goal. There were plenty of close calls though, and Yami could tell by how vocal they had all gotten that Argentina was the favored team to win.

A tweet of a whistle signaled the end of the first half, and the Mutou's got in a heated discussion about what had transpired thus far. It was comforting to hear Yuugi talk about strategies and effective tactics, even if it was for a completely alien concept for Yami. He could almost forget Yuugi's outburst from before when he was like this. Almost.

All too quickly for Yami, the second half started.

—_It's likely that our team isn't going to win this year, other me. —_ Yuugi spoke through their link, sounding resigned.

-_Your still rooting for them though, right?_- Yami asked. No matter how different sports-crazed Yuugi was, he wouldn't just give up.

—_Naturally! —_ Yuugi thought teasingly. That reassured Yami greatly. Yuugi was still Yuugi, after all.

The ball was kicked and the cycle began again. Neither team was making much headway goal-wise. After a while, Argentina kicked the ball out of bounds. The camera cut to a view of Argentina's coach. He was a squirrelly man, short and somehow annoying looking.

"That man couldn't fight off a tea cup chihuahua." Mrs. Mutou remarked, looking at the coach with disgust.

"You kidding? A pup could tear Mr. Squirrel apart." Sugoroku scoffed.

Yuugi put his palms out to them in an impersonation of the man "Now, now, let's settle. My calming hands will show you the error of your way!"

The three burst into laughter, Yuugi having to hold his gut from laughing too hard. Yami could see the bonding now.

The ball was put back into play, and the atmosphere was suddenly laid-back. There wasn't as much tension when Argentina scored another goal. The family groaned at the announcement of 3-0, but this time, Yuugi didn't try to destroy the table. Yami wondered why they even set it up.

Once again, the ball was kicked around. Yami watched it make its sweeps across the field, not paying attention to _where_ it was going, focusing more on its shape and colors. He didn't even realize it had made it into a net.

"GOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL!"

The sound of the television was drowned out by the cry of pure joy that resonated from the room. Yami shifted his attention to the three behind him in time to get an earful of three noisemakers at full lung capacity. By the Gods, they were LOUD! Yuugi and his mother paused to throw their arms around each other and spin in a circle of celebration, before blowing their noisemakers (which were more like horns) again.

Yami covered his ethereal ears, smiling as he watched them celebrate together. The two adult Mutou's high-fived each other and chanted 'Mexico, Mexico, Mexico!' while Yuugi cast aside his noisemaker in favor of doing a victory dance. Yuugi's enthusiasm was evident in the way he danced without inhibitions, throwing his hands up and swaying his hips to some beat only he knew, all the while chanting along with his family.

Yami turned from them for a second, checking the score. 3-1, and there was only fifteen minutes left. It wasn't likely that Yuugi's team would win, just as his partner had said. But by the way the family was still cheering, it wouldn't matter. The Mutou's had their goal, nothing could take that way.

The last minutes of the second half were uneventful, the final score ending at 3-1, but that didn't stop any gloating.

"I knew that Argentina wasn't going to win without a fight." Sugokoru boasted, arms crossed over his chest. "That little hoodlum that came in yesterday didn't know what he was talking about."

"I know what you mean, father. My co-worker said Mexico wouldn't score even one goal. We'll see who's talking tomorrow!" Mrs. Mutou said, folding up the table. "Yuugi, could you help me put this in the closet?"

"Sure mom!" Yuugi hurried to pick up one end of the table while his mom got the other end. "I can't wait to rub it in Kaiba-kun's face! He said that Argentina was going to win 4-0, but he was W-R-O-N-G, wrong!"

-_Your certainly very petty about this, aibou-_

—_It's soccer, other me. And it's Kaiba-kun.—_

_-Good point. By the way, what was the table for?-_

Yuugi blushed as the table was stored. _—It's so I have something to take my anger out on. —_

-_So this happens often?- _Yami felt a sense of forbidding.

—_Every game. It gets especially bad when it's only the teams I hate in the finals... Other me? Other me? —_

Yami was already deep within his soulroom.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: So it feels a bit rushed for me… I shouldn't write about sports. Thoughts? Comments? Opinions about anything?**


End file.
